Flow sensors and tilt sensors are known in the art, and are used in a wide variety of applications. The sensors tend to be bulky, expensive and take up valuable space within the settings they are used in. It would be desirable to have a flow or tilt sensor which is small in size, easy to manufacture and use while being more cost effective. It would further be desirable to have such a sensor which is also useable in harsh environments.